The present invention relates to a golf shoe and its spike, and more particularly to a golf shoe and its spike for facilitating walking not only on a soft place such as a lawn or an earth surface but also on a hard place such as a paved surface or a stone pavement by providing a spike effect.
Generally, a golf shoe includes a plurality of spikes which are provided projectingly in portions of a sole excluding its foot arch for preventing slipping of the shoe or standing firm when hitting a ball. Each spike is fixed in the sole while its spike pin is protruded from the sole. Accordingly, use of such spikes has been advantageous on a soft place such as a lawn or an earth surface. However, it has been disadvantageous on a hard place such as a paved surface or a stone pavement, because the protruded spike pin interferes with walking.
Conventionally available as means for solving the foregoing problem is, for example, Utility Model Application Laid-open Hei 7(1995)-36707 which disclosed a technology for projectingly providing a spike pin to be retractable in a sole. According to this technology, the spike pin is normally pressed to be protruded. Thus, a spike effect is provided on a soft place such as a lawn or an earth surface. On a hard place such as a paved surface or a stone pavement, the protruded spike pin is drawn in and thus walking is facilitated. However, this technology has been disadvantageous in that since no spike effects are provided on a paved surface or the like, slipping easily occurs on a rainy day or the like.